lalaloopsy_big_dolls_and_littlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Squirt and Tricky switch places for a day
Peanut: Squirt rise and circus tricks Squirt: no not yet sister Peanut: yes yet Squirt: fine Peanut: Let's go practice our show before misty and tricky get here Squirt: Okay sister Peanut: Okay follow me Misty: Tricky food is severd Tricky: yay yum yum Misty: magic always eats with a spoon or a fork tricky Tricky: but misty Misty: hurry up we have peanut and squirt's show soon Tricky: Let's go now Misty: Okay Tricky follow me but stay with me. Peanut: They are on thier way hurry squirt Squirt: okay Tricky: a circus performer is perfect for me Squirt: a magic girl is perfect for me Peanut and Misty: Huh Misty: Tricky? Peanut: Squirt? Misty: Tricky wants to be a circus performer Peanut: Squirt wants to be a magic girl Peanut: I have a good idea why not switch places for a day? Misty: That is a good idea Peanut: Squirt and Tricky we have something to tell you Peanut: You guys are going to switch places Squirt: Can i go with misty? Peanut: Sure Peanut: Tricky your with me okay Tricky: yay Misty bye squirt and peanut Peanut: bye misty and tricky Moning Peanut: Squirt rise and shine Squirt: okay sister Misty: tricky food is severd Tricky okay Peanut: food is served Tricky: oatmeal yum Misty: want to learn some magic tricks tricky? Tricky: yes Misty: Okay Squirt: Magic wand do your thing. Misty: Im calling Peanut Peanut: Hello Misty Misty: Peanut hello squirt has a high fever 102. 99 Peanut: is she getting sick? Misty: yes Peanut: Ill come and pick her up thanks for calling me on short notice Misty: your welcome Peanut: Knock knock Misty: Come in Peanut and Tricky Squirt: hi sister Peanut: you look green squirt Squirt: gets sick Peanut: Misty Misty: yes Peanut: Squirt got sick on your floor Misty: oh no Peanut: feels forehead Peanut: Squirt you are hot for sure lets go to rosy's just to make sure it's not somthing serious Squirt: okay sister Rosy: Stumbles stay there Peanut: we are here Rosy: wow peanut squirt is green Peanut: can you give her a checkup? Rosy: for sure Peanut: Thanks Rosy Rosy: say ahh Squirt: ahh Rosy: she has a high fever of 102.99 Rosy: she has the chicken pots Peanut: chicken pots? Rosy: yes there is red dots on her face it's not marker Peanut: oh no squirt Squirt: Peanut is this good Peanut: no squirt this is not good Rosy: bed rest as soon as you get home Squirt: okay Back at Peanut's circus Peanut: Get in bed Squirt: okay sister Peanut: I never had chicken pots before Rosy: I have i will be right there you stay away from her Peanut: Okay Stumbles: we are here Rosy: Squirt your older sister has to stay far away from you okay Squirt: I want Peanut Big Top rosy Rosy: Sorry squirt maybe next time Stumbles: I have Squirt: What am i going to do now? Rosy: Laydown i am going to find some medicine for you squirt Rosy: Here it is Squirt: that Rosy: yes squirt Rosy: say ahh Squirt: ahh Rosy: Good job squirt Peanut: Squirt your doing amzing Squirt: thx sister. Rosy: I have some good news Peanut: What rosy Rosy: the spots are gone yay Peanut: yay Squirt: yay Rosy: but she still has her fever 102.99 Peanut: noo Squirt: noo Rosy: Let me check her tempterure again say ahh Squirt: Ahh Rosy: no fever Peanut: yay The End Main people in the story Peanut Big Top Squirt Lil Top Misty Mysterious Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises Tricky Mysterious Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises Category:Episodes Category:Locations Category:Characters Category:Orignal Eight Category:Pet: Elephant